frindeship_magicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Welcome the Show
Finałowy show oraz Rainbooms walczą — dwie piosenki śpiewane przez Dazzlings, Rainbooms oraz Sunset Shimmer podczas kulminacyjnego momentu filmu My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Za część wokalną uznaje się piosenkę Finałowy show, rozdzieloną na dwie części instrumentalnym pojedynkiem z wykorzystaniem zwizualizowanych fal dźwiękowych zwanym Rainbooms walczą. Autorką partii Rainbooms z perspektywy uniwersum jest Fluttershy. Wersja Polska: : Dazzlings :: wokalizują : Dazzle :: Miło widzieć was :: Powtórzmy jeszcze raz :: Rządzimy my :: Czas dla rywali zły : Dazzlings :: wokalizują :: My tworzymy dźwięk :: Który budzi lęk :: Chociaż chcecie wiać :: Musicie w miejscu stać :: Dajcie teraz znak :: Że nas podziwiacie :: Krzyczcie głośno tak :: Bardzo nam tego brak :: Nie czekajcie :: Popierajcie :: Nikt nie przeszkodzi nam : Rainbooms :: Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh :: Melodia mieszka we mnie :: Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh : Sparkle :: Nie musi wcale tłum :: Dopingować mnie :: Ja czegoś poza sławą :: Tak naprawdę chcę : Rainbooms :: Jedno pragnienie mam :: Żeby zaśpiewać wam :: Bo właśnie ta muzyka :: Prosto wnika w serce me :: Smutki na aut (Aut!) :: Wolności zew, yeah :: Zawołaj to (To!) :: Niech porwie mnie, yeah :: Gdy muzyka w sercu gra :: Gdy ją czujesz, czuję ja :: Więc chwyć ją dziś, niech trwa : Dazzlings :: Teraz każdy wie :: Dobrze o tym, że :: Już najwyższy czas :: By pokonać w końcu was! : piosenka z wokalizacjami „Rainbooms walczą” : na perkusji : Shimmer :: Nie uda ci się złamać mnie :: Nie wydrzesz tego, co w swym sercu mam :: Być z przyjaciółmi stale chcę :: A popularność niepotrzebna nam : Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle :: Musicie dzielnie znieść :: Muzyki naszej treść :: Co z siłą bomby może wszystko wokół zmieść :: Przyjaźni naszej blask :: Osłabił mocno was :: Powtórzmy jeszcze raz! : Rainbooms :: Niech muzyka w sercach gra :: Bo wielką siłę w sobie ma :: Razem gramy i nie damy :: Przybyć nocy za dnia :: Niesie się jak w ciszy dzwon :: Ta piosenka z wszystkich stron :: O przyjaźni wszystkim głosi :: Jej ton :: Jej ton! : i Rainbooms :: Niech muzyka w sercach gra :: Bo wielką siłę w sobie ma :: Razem gramy i nie damy :: Przybyć nocy za dnia :: Niesie się jak w ciszy dzwon :: Ta piosenka z wszystkich stron :: O przyjaźni wszystkim głosi :: Jej ton :: Jej ton! :: Jej ton!!! Wersja Angielska: : Dazzlings :: wokalizują : Dazzle :: Welcome to the show :: We're here to let you know :: Our time is now :: Your time is running out : Dazzlings :: wokalizują :: Feel the wave of sound :: As it crashes down :: You can't turn away :: We'll make you wanna stay :: We will be adored :: Tell us that you want us :: We won't be ignored :: It's time for our reward :: Now you need us :: Come and heed us :: Nothing can stop us now : Rainbooms :: Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh :: I've got the music in me :: Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh : Sparkle :: Don't need to hear a crowd :: Cheering out my name :: I didn't come here seeking :: Infamy or fame : Rainbooms :: The one and only thing :: That I am here to bring :: Is music, is the music :: Is the music in my soul :: Gonna break out (Out!) :: Set myself free, yeah :: Let it all go (Go!) :: Just let it be, yeah :: Find the music in your heart :: Let the music make you start :: To set yourself apart : Dazzlings :: What we have in store :: All we want and more :: We will break on through :: Now it's time to finish you! : na perkusji : Shimmer :: You're never gonna bring me down :: You're never gonna break this part of me :: My friends are here to bring me 'round :: Not singing just for popularity : Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle :: We're here to let you know :: That we won't let it go : Rainbooms :: Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow : Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle :: And you can try to fight :: But we have got the light of friendship on our side! : Rainbooms :: Got the music in our hearts :: We're here to blow this thing apart :: And together, we will never :: Be afraid of the dark :: Here to sing our song out loud :: Get you dancing with the crowd :: As the music of our friendship :: Survives :: Survives! : i Rainbooms :: Got the music in our hearts :: We're here to blow this thing apart :: And together, we will never :: Be afraid of the dark :: Here to sing our song out loud :: Get you dancing with the crowd :: As the music of our friendship :: Survives :: Survives!! :: SURVIVES!!! Kategoria:Finałowy show-piosenka Kategoria:Welcome the Show-song